Frenemies
by potterwatch2710
Summary: The story of Rose Weasely and Scorpius Malfoy. Expected to be enemies they turn out to be the best of friends. And something more. Starts after the epilogue. NextGen fic.
1. The Begining

_**First Year**_

**ROSE**

"Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie."

I rolled my eyes. My father still wasn't over his lame dislike for the Malfoys. Ron Weasely-Auror, second-in-command to the head Auror and his best friend Harry Potter.

My mother did the same as me as she admonished him for his senseless behavior and for "corrupting" us. She was the head of the Magical Law Enforcement Office at the Ministry of Magic.

While my parents were busy arguing, I took a good look at the Malfoys. They were all adorned in black wizarding robes-except their son, who, quite surprisingly was wearing simple muggle clothes like me. Draco Malfoy still had intimidating looks, that could scare anyone from afar. Blonde, gelled back hair and a pointy face, anyone could see that time had gotten the better of him. Astoria Malfoy seemed like a sweet lady who was fussing over the young boy's hair. The young boy in question, looked a lot like his father. He had inherited the Malfoy blond hair and grey eyes from his father.

My cousin and best friend, Albus Potter, or like I called him, Al, elbowed me and sniggered, looking at the parents arguing about and the famous Harry Potter trying to resolve the argument. A lwas an exact replica of his father at that age. Messy black hair, green bespectacled eyes. The only thing missing, was the lightening-bolt shaped scar. We couldn't be more thankful for that!

"Hurry up you guys! You are gonna be late!" Exclaimed aunt Ginny, quidditch correspondant for The Daily Prophet.

All us kids-Fred Weasely II, James Sirius Potter, Louis Weasely, Albus Potter, Dominique Weasely, and me, Rose Weasely exchanged our goodbyes with our family. It was quite a task, with our family occupying the most space on the station.

As we got onto the train, I could only hope that Hogwarts will treat me well for the next seven years of my life.

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. After reading so many of them, I wanted to write one of my own for quite long now.. I ship ScoRose and so, my first fic include them. I've only posted the first chapter for now and will continue only if I get enough response. Please rate and review! :D**

**Potterwatch2710. **


	2. King's Cross

_**First year**_

**SCORPIUS**

"Make sure you beat the Weasel's daugther everytime," my father told me.

I determinedly shook my head. I will beat her in every test. Before you start thinking otherwise, my father is a changed man now. He does not fret over trivial things like blood purity. Still, old habits die hard. And so does house rivalries.

"Scorpius, dont pay attention to your father. Just do your best. We are proud of you, my son!"

My mother told me affectionately, while fussing over my hair. I swear she still thinks I am five and can't fix my own hair!

Thats when I felt someone's eye on me and turned to look in the direction where a large group of red-heads were gathered. There she was, Rose Weasely. How I know her name? Well, that family is bloody popular! People might not be able to tell you who Gwenog Jones is but they probably know the name of Potters' owl! So, Rose Weasely. She has the unmistakable red hair, which were quite wild and untamable. Freckles seemed to adorn every inch of her face. She was rather short for an eleven year old girl...

"Scorpius dear, its time." My mother shook me out of my thoughts. She pulled me into a giant hug. I instantly felt my cheecks turn red. Yet, I allowed her to do so or I'll get yet another lecture.

When my mother let go of me, I shook hands with my father. Much more manly! I bade them both goodbye and headed to the Hogwarts Express.

I just hope I am sorted into Slytherin, like the rest of my family, or my grandfather will have a huge fit.

**A/N: Eeeeee! Two reviews and still counting! Thank you reviewers! Here's another chapter. I forgot to mention that this story will be multi pov, mainly from Rose and Scorpius and sometimes from Albus as well. RnR people!**

**Lots of love**

**Potterwatch2710**


	3. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

_**First year**_

**ROSE**

As we got onto the train, the elder cousins which included James, Fred, Dominique and Louis scrambled off to meet their friends. We (Albus and I) were left on our own to find a compartment.

After about half hour of searching, we finally find one with just one occupant. I realised with a start that it was none other than that Malfoy boy my father had warned me about. Before I could say anything, Al opened the compartement door.

"Hey! Can we sit here? Everywhere else seems to be full." Said Albus politely.

The boy gave us a look of surprise as if he was also shocked that we off all the people would want to sit with him.

"Umm yeah, sure. Why not!"

"Hi, I'm Albus and the girl's Rose "

"My name's Scorpius Malfoy."

Malfoy gave us a look, as if expecting us to run out of the compartement on hearing his name.

Albus merely shrugged and sat down. So did I. Albus immediately started talking about sorting. Sorting this, sorting that...I wasn't really worried over the sorting. Excited, yes. But nervous? No. Given my lineage, I'll probably just end up in Gryffindor. Maybe Ravenclaw? I dont know.. I started drifting into a nap...

* * *

A few minutes later, or so its seemed, someone shook me awake. I opened my eyes to see my cousin and Scorpius Malfoy. The whole compartment was filled with an assortment of candies-Bertie Botts, cauldron cakes, etc.

"The food trolley arrived. I bought some for you too. Here," said Albus.

He handed me a chocolate frog. I opened it to reveal a card of my father. Ugh! I have about twenty of him. I chucked away the card and started munching on my chocolate.

"Must be nice, isn't it? To have your entire family on these cards?" Asked Malfoy. I had expected him to be rude but he just sounded curious.

"Frankly, it is very irritating to find one of your family members on the cards everytime you open them." Albus said, before I got a chance to reply.

* * *

A few minutes later, Albus was snoring lightly on his side while I had taken out my muggle iPod to hear some songs. Malfoy, on the other hand, just looked outside the window all the time. Till now I hadn't said anything to him and neither had he. It seemed weird to be not talking actually. Just when I was preparing myself to start a conversation with him, he opened his bag to take out Hogwarts-A History.

"No way! You are reading Hogwarts-A History?!" I exclaimed, my mouth gaping. I had never seen anyone reading it, except for my mother ofcourse. It seemed among my cousins, I was the only one who had actually read it, and enjoyed it.

"Oh, she speaks! First of all, close your mouth before a fly flies into it." Malfoy said amusedly. I immediately closed my mouth shut. "And yes, I am reading it, not for the first time, actually. I rather enjoy it."

That was when I decided we were probably going to be the best of friends.

After that, we got onto discussing more about books. He had an impressive knowledge on this subject.

"My favourite author is William Hill. Have you read 'A month with a Hungarian Horntail'? I asked. "Yes! You won't belive me but I've read all his novels. He's my favorite too!" "No way!" I was now thouroughly enjoying myself. I hardly ever had such chats with anyone. No one seemed to understand my adoration for books, until now. "What about 'Percy Jackson'? Its muggle, but absolutely great!" I said. "I haven't read a lot of muggle novels actually." "Oh! They are sometimes even better than the magic ones!" "Hmm. You'll just have to lend it to me then." "Sure!" I beamed at him and he gave me a smile.

He has a nice smile, I thought unconsciously. There are dimples on both of his cheeks that make him look very cute.

I was shaken from my thoughts-this seems to happen a lot today- when Albus started mumbling something about spiders. No wonder! That boy is just as afraid of them as my father. They should form a group- "Spider hiders" You know, because they hide from spiders...? No? Okay bad one.

"Hey maybe we should wake him up. It seems like we are going to reach soon."

Indeed, it had become dark outside. Time had flown away! Just then, I had an idea. I signalled to Scorpius to keep his fingers on his lips. He gave me a confused look but kept shut.

"SPIDER!" I yelled at the top of my voice. Albus awoke with a start and started screaming like a girl. "AAAAH! WHERE IS IT! GET IT OFF ME! AAAAA!"

Scorpius and I burst out laughing on seeing him. We stopped to look at each other, then at Albus, and again started laughing loudly. Albus finally seemed to have realised that this was a prank and gave us a dirty look. "Bloody hell! You both gave me a heart attack! I could have died!"

We again started laughing at this. "Your.. face... Oh Merlin!" Scorpius said in between laughter.

The train finally came to a stop. We realised we had reached our destination.

**A/N: Huff! Long chapter. We are going to start Hogwarts very soon. The next chapter, maybe. So stay tuned! How was this, btw? Like it? Didn't like it? Review and tell me! :D**

**Nox**

**Potterwatch2710**


	4. The Boat Ride

_**First year**_

**SCORPIUS**

As Rose, Albus and I got down the train, we heard a large booming voice signalling us to assemble around him. As we got nearer, I saw several people looking scared. Thats when I looked up-very up-to see a man so huge that you could my father, my mother and my grandfather on top of each other, and they would still not be equal to his height. He had hands the size of trashcan lids.

"Hagrid! Its been so long! How are you?" said a cheerful Rose.

From the little time I have known Rose, she is very nice to be with once you know her- Cheerful and bubbly.

"Rose! Albus! Me doing fine. Hows ye lot?"Asked the giant.

"Excited!" "Nervous!" Said Rose and Al respectively.

"Yes. Happens to ol ye first years." Then, slightly louder he yelled, "First years to the boats."

Albus and Rose immediately got into one boat. When they saw me lurking behind, a bit hesitant to join them, Rose yanked on my arm and pulled me into the boat with them. I blushed. This is probably the first time a girl, other than my mother had touched me. Thank Merlin for the dark or else they would have surely noticed me going red in the face. We still had place for another person when Rose spotted a small, brunette girl.

"Alice! Ride with us. We have space for one more person."

This Alice girl sat down gracefully beside Al and greeted everyone.

"Hi, I'm Alice Longbottom. Nice to meet you." She said, smiling.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

I saw how her smile faltered for a second-nothing new-but she soon rearranged her features.

Rose elbowed me and pointed discreetly at Al, who for some reason was blushing faintly. Ah! Al fancies Alice. Oooh, this could be fun. For the next few minutes, the girls talked about their summers, sorting, and million other things. How do girls do that? They really talk alot. I looked at Al who was now a bit green in the face. Sorting, I thought. Then, we heard loud gasps from a few students. As we turned a corner, Hogwarts stood in its full glory.

It was nothing like my dad and mom explained. It was beyond anything I could imagine. It was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. It was, for a lack of a better word, stupendous. All around me, people had looks of admiration. This is going to be our second home for the next seven years.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. I could have included Sorting in this very chapter, but I thought it deserves a chapter of its own. So.. review, follow and favorite :) **

**Love**

**Potterwatch2710**


	5. Sorting

_**First Year**_

**ROSE**

Hagrid left us at the entrance hall of Hogwarts with Uncle Neville. It was so big! The stone walls were lit with flaming torches , the ceiling too tall. When Albus and I had greeted him, Scorpius had quite cheekly commented about how we know the entire faculty and how it will be advantageous to us.I had merely swatted him for this whereas, Albus had grinned hugely. We followed Neville to the Great Hall, from where hundreds of voices could be heard. Inside sat all my cousins, waiting and hoping that Albus and I will be sorted into Gryffindor. Then, Uncle Neville, or as he had instructed us to call him, professor Neville opened the double doors to the Great Hall. Hundereds and thousands of candes were lit along the side walls. There stood four long tables, for four houses-Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The tables were laid with huge piles of food from one end to the other. I saw James and Fred waving at us, while standing on the benches. I waved back, smiling at their antiques.

All the first years gathered together in front of an old, withering hat which stood atop a four legged stool-the sorting hat. I've heard a lot about it. There were rumours that there are so many of us Weasely's now that it didn't even consider any other house but Gryffindor for us. I looked over at Al, who was now looking sick, if you ask me. Oh, that poor boy! James had really scared him with all his slytherin shit.

"Avery Edward!" Said Neville, loud and clear.

A small boy with black hair and grey eyes jumped upto the stool. After a few minutes, the hat shouted "Slytherin!" The Hall applauded politely.

I tuned out for the next several minutes to look around the hall. When my eye fell upon the ceiling, my jaw dropped.

"Its bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read it in-"Said Scorpius quitely

"Hogwarts:A History, yes I know" I completed. I gave him a faint smile which he returned.

"Longbottom Alice" said Neville, while grinning and looking a bit worried. I squeezed her hand and wished her good luck. She looked a little nervous as she sat on the stool.

"Hufflepuff!" Yelled the hat. I applauded along with the rest of the hall, happy for her. Nevillr looked a bit crest fallen, that she had not been sorted into his house. He got alright quickly though. She had a hufflepuff for a mother, afterall-Hannah Abbot.

"Malfoy Scorpius!"

"Oh Shit! Shit shit shit shit!" cured Scorpius. He had gone white in the face.

"Dont worry! Everything will be alright."I said as I squeezed his hand.

He sat on the stool and Uncle Neville placed the hat on his head. There were murmurs among all the students in the Great Hall regarding where the son of Draco Malfoy will be sorted. After several minutes, the hat yelled,

"Gryffindor!"

There were a large number of people who gasped. Some people had their mouths hanging open. Gossip and murmers immediately erupted in the hall. Even the teachers had started talking about the latest development. I looked over at Scorpius who looked as if someone had died. He was so shocked that he had still not risen from the stool. I was shocked too, but not as much as all the other people. From the moment we had started chatting, I knew he couldn't be a slytherin. Then, Professor McGonagall, the headmistress started clapping loudly amongst the chatter and soon everyone followed. Scorpius finally moved from his place towards the Gryffindor table where he sat down quietly. Nobody was congratulating him, thumping on the back. Well, this will change very soon. Scorpius is someone who can make anyone like him, once you talk to him.

"Scamander Lysander" Said professor Neville.

Lysander and Lorcan Scamander were our family friends. They were the twin sons of Aunt Luna and Rolf Scamander. They both were blonde and had blue eyes, just like their mother. It was very difficult to tell them apart except for the fact that Lysander, the elder one of the two had not inherited her mother's talent of"crazy"-like my father liked to call-though Lorcan had. He was always babbling about creatures like Nargles, etc.

"Gryffindor!" Yelled the hat. There was loud claps from the table and he was recieved with hugs from our family-something that I wished for Scorpius too.

"Lorcan Scamander!"

The moment the hat sat on his head, it yelled, "Ravenclaw!"

Really? Well, there must be some hidden intelligence there along with the "crazy."

"Potter Albus!" I hugged him and wished him luck.

"GO ALBUS!" Shouted James and Fred. Oh, these boys! By now, Al looked like he would throw up any second. As soon as the hat touched his head, it shouted "Gryffindor!"

The enitre Hall cheered as if it was their own brother who had just been sorted. I clapped along with all of them and grinned broadly. James and Fred pretty much went mad while hugging him and even kissing both of his cheeks. Al positively looked very embarrassed as this, but happy nonetheless. He sat down beside Scorpius who patted him on the back. At least they had each other now.

"Weasely Rose!"

Okay my turn now. Relax, nothing's gonna happen. As the hat was placed upon my head, I suddenly heard a voice,

"Ah! Another Weasely! You lot reproduce like rabbits, you do! But, where to put you... You've got your mother's brains afcourse and your father's bravery. Better be... Gryffindor!"

EEEEEEEE! I MADE IT INTO GRYFFINDOR! MERLIN! I happily hopped off the stool and made my way toward the table, followed by loud appreciation. James and Fred hugged me and kissed me as well. So did Dominique and Louis. As I was about to sit beside my two friends, Al and Scorpius, Al also gave me a hug. What sursprised me was that Scorpius also gave me one. I closed my eyes as a warm feeling spread through me. How sweet of him to hug me! It was over all too soon as he jumped apart from me, both our cheecks faintly red.

When the sorting got over, all of us dived into our food. It was probably as good as Grandma Molly's cooking! Sitting here, with my two friends-which I am sure will turn out to be BEST friends-and my cousins, I could easily say that the next seven years, are going to be wonderful.

**A/N: Huff! A long chapter, Sorting too, finally :p **

**Now, to answer my reviews: **

**In the closet fanfic reader- Than you so much for reviewing! And I hope that this chapter solved the issue of short chapters. Belive me, even I dont like when authors update small chapters. I'll try my best to update the ones of this length or more. Keep reading! :)**

**Legit Mastermind-Thank you! You are one reader who has reviewed on all the few chapters I've uploaded. I hope you will continue doing the same thing. :D**

**To the followers, thanks a ton! By following, I know that atleast you people are interested in reading my story. This gives me inspiration and encouragement to write more and more. By the way, reviews are more appreciated :p **

**Okay, now a question-**

**Do you want me to move directly to fifth/soxth year, skipping their childhood years, or do you want me to not miss anything, and write for every year. I personally feel that I should write for every year because that would provide more insight of the charaters and how Rose and Scropis' friendship and their little "moments." But it might get a little boring as well. So, I'm leaving it upto you, to decide. **

**Love,**

**Potterwatch2710**


	6. The letter

FIRST YEAR

SCORPIUS

The next morning found Albus, Rose and I sitting at the Gryffindor table having breakfast-well, Al and I were eating our breakfast while Rose was sleeping in hers. She was so not a morning person. According to her family members, she and her younger brother Hugo despised mornings. Talking of family members, this morning all the Weasely's and the one Potter had warmed up to me quite well. I was expecting an awkard morning with only Al and Rose to talk to me, but apparently according to Al, Rose had given them a piece of her mind for being cold to me-according to her, I was pretty used to it. When I had heard what Rose had did for me, I was pleasently surprised. Never have people done anything for me, other than my parents, but its their duty anyway. Just then, hundereds of owls came flying into the Great Hall. "Crap!" I swore loudly.

Rose awoke fron her slumber and looked at me enquiringly.

"Letters from home." I said worriedly.

A white, snowy owl swooped in and landed on my... head. My mom's owl, Calypso was the most beautiful yet most annoying owl I've ever seen. Annoying because she has a habit of sitting on my head everytime she sees me. I carefully extract the letter from her feet, my own hands trembling.

Dear Scorpius,

Because I know what must be going through your mind right now, I'll skip the pleasentraries and jump to the important thing- We've made your grandparents understand how you were just not the Slytherin material. After lots of curses (verbal) and yelling, they settled on "That son of yours can do whatever he wants and see if I care!" That's the best we could do. So, its safe to say that they are not going to see you for some time now.

You can release the breath you've been holding now.

I realised I had been holding my breath.

We are proud of you, whatever house you are in. We just wish for a better life for you than what you father had. So, congratulations on being made a Gryffindor.

Take care!

Love,

Mom and Dad.

P.S. Have you combed your hair? I dont like how they get so messy without combing. And have you tied your laces? You never do that.

I looked down and notices they were indeed untied. I blushed and immediately got down to tie them. And my hair is perfectly fine how they are right now-messy, rather than gelled back, how my father likes it.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the length of this chapter. I wanted to get this part done with and then begin writing the "moments" as I had promised. Next chapter will be longer, I promise! **

**Now, my favorite part :p**

**HPNARNIAFAN15404- Thank you so much! And even I love the Albus and Alice thing :D**

**In the closet fanfic reader-I am so sorry. I just cant understand how it is that I'm going fast or slow. I have tried to control my pace in this chapter and promise to do so in the future chapters as well. Hope it will improve. :)**

**AwesomeMagyk-Thank you so much! I'm planning to update a few snippets of different years.. **

**Legit Mastermind-Thanks! :)**

**And a bundle of thanks to all the people who followed and favorited my story, as well. **

**Love**

**Potterwatch2710**


	7. The Holidays-part 1

**I decided to go with a general POV for this chapter because I thought it would be more fun... **

**First Year**

"They said yes!" Albus yelled and whooped.

"Who? And what to?" Asked Scorpius tiredly. Rose, who was sitting by them didn't even bother to look up from her huge pile of books.

"My parents. They said Scorp can come to our house during christmas break."

"Really!?" Scorpius yelled, just as excited. He was delighted beyond anything. His parents were going to France during that time, so now he didn't have to celebrate alone. He was going to celebrate christamas with his best mates!

"Wow, Al! That's great. I'm really happy. Rose said, seeming genuinely happy. "Now can we go back to work?" She said, pointing to their homework.

The boys both rolled their eyes and forgot anything to do with homework to discuss about their break. Quidditch, wizards chess, and the snowball fights! There was so many things to do.

* * *

This time, on the Hogwarts express, the entire gang-James, Fred, Dominique, Louis, Roxanne-and Scorpius, Rose and Al had decided to sit together. Needless to say, it was quite clustered. James, Fred and Louis were discussing about the latest match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw-which Gryffindor had won. Fred and his twin sister, Roxanne played beaters in the team. They say they are as good as Fred(I) and George. James is the chaser. Louis likes to commentate more than play. Dominique doesn't know what a bludger is.

Rose, Scorpius and Albus were huddled together in a corner, discussing about their plans yet again. Rose will be in her home for the first four days, then will come to the Potter's and stay with Al and Scorpius. For christmas, the enitre Weasely and Potter family will go to the Burrow for dinner and will stay for the next two days. Thereafter, Scorpius will depart to his home for the New Year. No sooner than later, all of them had indulged in a game of -

"Ooh I wanna see Uncle Ron's expression when he meets Scorpius. " Said Dominique.

"5 Galleons he's going to go all doubty eyes when he sees Rose and Scorp" James said.

"You're on, mate!" Fred said.

Everyone laughed while Rose and Scorpius just blushed a faint red.

* * *

And indeed, James was right, Ron was looking doubtful the entire time Rose was with him. Rose found this terribly irritating. She had just gone out and introduced him as her best friend. They both had shared a handshake, which according to Scorp, had almost crushed his hand.

* * *

Four days later found the three friends playing quidditch in the lawns of the Potters. They had decided to try out for the team next year. Rose was trying out for chaser, Scorpius for keeper and Al for seeker. They were all training pretty hard.

One night, there was a storm brewing outside. Scorpius, who was bunking with Al in his room was awake when the door opened and he found a red-haired girl enter the room. He thought it was Lily-Al's younger sister at first, but then he heard Rose's voice.

"Al, there's a storm outside..."

Albus immediately made space for her in the bed as if it was something they had always been doing.

Had it been his mother, she would have said "Oh how sweet of them!" But he was not his mother. Scorpius didn't use words like sweet.

* * *

The christmas eve, Scorpius was introduced to the entire family by Al and Rose. He was greeted with some stiff handshakes but was mostly welcomed. Scorpius had seen so many people in the same house for the first time. At first he felt a little suffocated. Rose and Al didnt leave his side for the entire evening and by dinner time, he almost felt like home. He saw Rose chatting with the elder Weasely, Victoire, Bill and Fleur's daughter. Victoire was part veela and thus was extremely beautiful. She was going out with Teddy Lupin, someone who Al had said he idolised.

"So, hows everything going on with Teddy?" Asked Rose, at the other side of the room.

"Oh, its a bit different from how we were at Hogwarts. Now I have my healer training and Teddy has his auror training so we dont really have time for each other. But when we do meet, its like magic!" Gushed Victoire.

Rose had the far-fetched look on her face, imagining what it would be like...

"You and this guy, Scorpius, seem very cozy...?"

"Wha-? Oh, no! We are just friends.. Its nothing like that," Rose blushed.

"You know, Teddy and I used to say the same thing..." Said an amused Victoire.

"Dinner time, everyone!" Grandma Weasely called everyone for dinner. With so many people in the same house, it was rather difficult, but immense fun. In one corner, Al and James were fighting over salt, while in the other, George was teasing Ron about something.

* * *

**A/N: Lots of moments in this chapter. I'm sorry if it seemed a bit disconnected but I wanted to update it today and didn't have the time to refine it. **

**The next chapter included christmas and new year. Lots of snippets in that too ;) So, stay tuned :D **

**Oh, and before I forget, REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW. **

**Reviews-**

**JeasusFreakSyd- Here it is. Hope you find it nice :) **

**HPNARNIAFAN15404-Here you go. I'm really sorry for the delay. **

**In the closet fanfic reader-Hmm, perhaps. Maybe, one day I'll try my hand at oneshots as well. Who knows, it may come out better than this. Anyways, thanks a lot! :D**

**Legit Mastermind-I really appologize for the delay. And, Scorpius's hair will remain messy because I loved it on Draco in the movies :p **

**Love**

**Potterwatch2710**


	8. The Holidays-part 2

_**FIRST YEAR**_

**ROSE**

"WAKE UP! ITS CHRISTMAS!" My brother Hugo shouted in my ear. As much as I hate to wake up early, I am always up before the sun on christmas. I just pretend to sleep in, waitinf for Hugo to wake me up. Its like our Christmas tradition.

I get off the bed and wish Hugo Merry Christmas, hugging him. We both head downstairs to the living room where everyone is already gathered. There are too many people to even name, but I always like it this way. I guess this is another tradition in our family. I go and sit between Al and Scorpius and wish them happy christmas.

Then all of us begin to open our presents. I get a WWW package filled with all kinds of products from uncle George and Aunt Angelina, boxes of candies from Fred, a pretty bracelet from Roxanne and Dominique, a quill set from Victoire and Teddy, a new Chuddley Canons poster from uncle Bill and aunt Fleur, a homework planner from mum and dad, along with an assortment of chocolates from dad, appologizing for the planner, more chocolates from Hugo, the Weasely jumper from Grandma and Grandpa, a broomstick repair kit from Uncle Harry and aunt Ginny, a 'Quidditch through the Ages' from James and Lilly. Huff! Thats what you get when you have a huge family. By now, I was tired of opening all the packaging, but there were still two presents left.

All three of us had decided to keep our presents till the end and open them together. I looked at my boys and saw them wearing the Weasely's jumpers, like everyone else in the room. I was so pleased to find that Grandma had made one for Scorp too. He sure did seem ecstatic.

"Rose, you first." Said Al.

I grinned at them and passed the two my gifts. They both snapped it open to reveal a book for Scorpius and a broomstick polishing kit for Albus.

"Remember, I told you I'll get you 'Percy Jackson'?" I told Scorpius.

"Ya I never thought you would remember it still... Thanks a lot!" He said, beaming.

"Your turn, Al" I said

He handed me a big box which revealed to be my favorite chocolate fudge from Honeydukes.

"Oh Al! I love you for this! Thank you sooo much." I said, while hugging him. I couldn't wait to put my finger inside the box and start devoring it. I looked over at Scorp who had recieved a large box of his favorite- Bertie Botts. He told me once that he loves the candy because it gave him a thrill, a suspense, on what he would get. I had just shook my head on that one. Sometimes he does get like that.

"Scorpy, what have you got us?" Asked Al, using the name that Scorpius hated because it wasn't "manly."

Scorp pretend glared at him while handing us what looked to be similar gifts. We snapped it open to reveal a photo of all three of us. I was standing in the middle, tickling Scorp, while Al was laughing his head off and Scorp was completely red in the face. How sweet of him! I immediately hugged him.

"This is so sweet of you, Scorpius! I love you for this." Al soon joined our hug and muttered something like "senti fools" ans "barmy woman"

* * *

Unknown to the three, Ron and Harry had been watching them from another corner of the room. They had observed how Scorpius had blushed a bright red when Rose had hugged him. Ron had been the same color-only because of anger. How dare that boy lay his finger of his baby girl! He started moving forward to put a stop to this when Harry stopped him, shaking his head. He sighed. His baby girl was growing older. Soon she will come home with a boyfriend. By the looks of it, he already knew the bastard.

He had been shocked to hear that his daughter was friends with the Ferret's spawn. He had thrown quite a tantrum when Harry had allowed Al to bring him home. Honestly, the boy doesn't seem like his father at all. He seemed down to earth and had no problem with our family. Still, he was after my daughter so I automatically hated him.

"You know, he reminds me of Sirius." Said Harry who was standing beside him and looking at the children exhange gifts. "He belongs to a pureblood family just like the Blacks, but is still a Gryffindor. From what Al tells me, he stands upto hus grandparents' ancient thoughts about muggle borns and muggles. He seems to have settled so well with all of us, despite being born and lived in the luxries of the Malfoy Manor."

"Hmm." Ron was still too distracted keeping an eye on him, if he ever got too hefty with hjs daughter. He had heard what Harry said and found it true, but he was after Rose! Thats what he was concerned about for now.

* * *

In yet another corner of the Burrow, there seemed to be bets fixing.

"Fifteen Galleons thoss two are going to get together sooner or later." Said an amused George.

"Sooner or later? Say by...sixth year?" Bill said.

"Nah! I say fifth."

"Hmm. The bet's on brother!"

Little did they know, this bet was not just between the two, but the majority of adults in the house, who had all noticed Rose and Scorpius' little "moment."

* * *

"So, girls vs boys? How does that sound?" All the kids, including Teddy and Victoire had gathered in the Burrow's lawn and were preparing for the snowball fight. Lorcan and Lysander, along with Alice had also arrived earlier to wish everyone. While all the parents sat inside, the kids were preparing for battle.

"Oh, its on!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you find it well. I personally found this chapter the best out of all the ones I've written till now... **

**It's past midnight here and I'm very sleepy now, so I'm quickly gonna wrap this up- **

**Oh, there are no reviews for the previous chapter. Well, I will try not to be dissappointed and hope that you guys will post double the reviews this time. **

**There were, however, many followers. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart! And might I suggest that reviews are a teeny bit more appreciated. :P **

**Love**

**Potterwatch2710**


	9. Sorting and Try-outs

_**SECOND YEAR **_

**Scorpius**

Oh Merlin, they are gonna be so late! Where are they? Its almlst half past ten!

"Scorpius, dear relax. They will be here any minute now." My mother said, trying to sound comforting.

Well, they better be here soon or they'll miss their train. Just as I thought this, a mass of wild red hair came running upto me.

"Rose! Oh thank merlin you are here. I was worried you were going to miss your train."

"Hey Scorp! I'm so sorry. We got late-"

"Scorpius! Hey mate, sorry we're late. James thought it will be funny to hide all my clothes. Fun was, when Mum started chasing him threatening to use her bat-bogey curse on him. Sad though, dad stopped her..." Al said, all in one breath.

"Hello, you must be Rose and Albus. I'm Astoria Malfoy and this is my husband Draco. Nice to meet you." My mother said kindly.

"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy, its a pleasure to meet you too." Rose said kindly, while Albus nodded.

"Oh dear, call me Astoria. I've heard quite a lot about you two, specially you, Rose. And from what I've heard, its all good." My mother said winking. My father merely snorted, and for some reason, glared at Rose.

Merlins balls! Why did she have to say this! I glared at my mother silently in order to tell her to stop talking before she embarrasses me anymore.

Just then, the train whistled, signalling the time to make a move. Thank Merlin for the timing!

* * *

"Potter Lily Luna" Said Professor Neville.

A small, red haired girl with green eyes stepped forward. She was the exact replica of her mother-except for her eyes, she had her father's eyes or her grandmother's. I saw both Al and James cross their fingers, hoping that she is sorted into Gryffindor so that she has her brothers to look after her. After staying at the Potter's last year, I know that Lily was a very strong girl. Fiesty and brave. Quite like her mother, Harry had said. It still feels odd to call the savior of the wizarding world by his first name...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Great Hall erupted into applause. The final Potter of this generation had been sorted. James was standing on the table and applauding, while Al was grinning from ear to ear and clapping very hard. She took her seat and was engulfed into bear hugs by her brothers, followed by her cousins.

"Weasely Hugo!"

Rose held my hand on one side, while she held Al's on the other. I saw Al's face in pain. She was clutching our hands too tight, but I didn't really mind. I was too busy staring at our hands and trying to hide my blush. In order to do so, I decided to look at Hugo.

He was taller than Rose, even though he was younger. He had the trademark Weasely hair, but wild and curly-courtesy to his mother. He had soft brown eyes, which was also passed on from his mother. I know Rose inherited her father's blue eyes.

"Gryffindor!"

Her shoulders slumped in relief and she practically ran to her brother, almost teary- eyed hugging the life out of him. When he reached the table, he was greeted similar to Lily with lots of hugs and pats on the back.

* * *

**Albus**

Today was the day. Either I will be a seeker in the Gryffindor quidditch team, or my future plans of playing for the Puddlemear United will be shattered. Needless to say, I was a nervous wreak. Dad had told me storied of how uncle Ron was during his try-outs. This was the only thing shouting at me to put if together before the try-outs began. Looking at Rose and Scorpius, they certainly looked better than me.

"Al! Rose! Scorpius!" Alice called, while running towards the Gryffindor table, her brown hair bouncing and her soft eyes looking excited. For a moment, all thoughts of try-outs were gone from my mind.

"Hey Alice!" Rose greeted her and hugged her. Scorp nodded in her direction while I managed to give a shy smile.

"Hey mate, stop giving her the puppy eyes." Scorp whispered in my ear. He knew! Merlin's balls, he knew! I gave him a shocked look which he returned with a smirk.

"I came by to wish you all the best for the try-outs. I hope you all get selected into the team." Alice said sweetly. Rose hugged her again. I looked at Scorp and we both understood what the other meant- Girls! Alice then proceeded towards me, and for a moment I thought she was going to hug me too, but then suddenly stopped and simply shook my hand, blushing. I was blushing too. Why was she blushing?

* * *

**General POV**

"The new seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team is Albus Potter." Called Anna Wood, the team captain. Albus litrally jumped a feet into the air, whooping. He then joined his brother James and cousins Fred and Roxy in the corner, not before wishing his two best friends luck.

"Chaser-Scorpius Malfoy," she called out. Scorpius grinned broadly and joined Albus who gave him a high five.

"Keeper-Rose Weasely." Rose shouted like a crazy person and ran upto Scorpius and Al and pulled them into a group hug. When she let go, she was kind of tearful.

"Hey Rose, whats the matter with you? You seem too tearful these days..?" Al said.

"Shut up Al. You wouldn't understand." Rose said suddenly angry.

"Boys can be so insensitive sometimes. Prats!" Roxanne said.

"Hey!" Yelled both James and Fred in unison.

The girls rolled their eyes and started moving back to the castle.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, an update. I am so sorry to uodate so late but I've been busy... So, lots of things in this chapter. Second year! Lily and Hugo's sorting, first chapter from Al's POV and the quidditch selections. I hope you got what I was trying to say in the end, Rose and her emotions? If not, then forgive me for my poor writing skills. **

**Thank you soo much to all the people who reviewd last time. Not to forget the followers and the favorite-rs (that's not a word, right?) Anyway, I wanna keep thanking you guys so please reveiw the next time and the time after that and after that and blah blah blah :p **

**Guest-As much as I love anonymous reviews, I would really like to know your name, or your pen-name. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! **

**Jesus freaksyd- Ah! You reviewed! :D And how can you thank me for updating? Thats my duty. I am just a little lazy at it :p **

**Legit mastermind- You know, I was a littlr sad that you had not reviewed the last time, because you have been with me since the beginning. Anyway, excuse my drama and thanks for reviewing now. I am so happy to know that I can actually start making you ship ScoRose-They are ny favorite ship, btw ;) **

**AwesomeMagyk- Finally! Thank you so much. I tried including Draco in this chapter but he didn't really fit. Dont worry, I have a few things in mind with what to do with him ;) **

**Moongyfish- Hey new reader! I lovenew readers, by the way. Thank you so much to review the story! :D **

**In the closet fanfic reader-Hehe, its quite alright, not a problem. And I didn't realize I was pushing the Scorp-Rose thing too much... I'll try to take care of it. Now that they are growing up, their feelings for each other will grow too so I just thought to introduce snippets of their story because its not like something triggers their feelings. They are best friends and over the years, start developing feelings for each other... **

**That's it! My wish did comd true, I got double the reviews this time. Thank you so much all of you! **

**Love, **

**Potterwatch2710**


	10. Quidditch

_**SECOND YEAR**_

_**GENERAL POV**_

To say that the school was excited for the first quidditch match of the season was an understatement. Gryffindor versus Slytherin was always a big deal. There were nasty pranks and tricks being played on the Slytherins, anonymously, though no one had a doubt who it could be. In return, the Syltherins were being more rude and taunting than ever.

The stands were a combination of red and gold and green and silver, more red than green. All students were extremely excited for the first match of the season. Inside the school, in the locker room though, Anna Wood was jaunty and fretting with everything possible.

" My father used to tell me stories of how his first captain, Oliver Wood, Anna's dad used to be. Well, she is definately her father's daughter." Al said jokingly.

Rose tried to smile, but her nerves were getting the better of her. All kinds of bad thoughts were going on in her mind. What if she lets all the quaffles in? What if she is the reason for Gryffindor's loss, and nobody talks to her, ever! What if Albus and Scorpius abandon her!?

"Rosie, take a deep breadth, and relax. You will be just fine. Weasely is our King, remember? " Scorpius said encouragingly, smiling at her peacefully.

How can he be so relaxed, when she was sweating like a sponge, she thought. Well, not so much now. Scorpius's tranquility seemed to be radiating and affecting Rose as well. " Okay guys, its almost time now. You can do it, all of you. Let's get out there and win!" Anna said.

"Lets beat some Slytherin asses!" Yelled Fred.

"And Albus Potter has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor wins with 200-210!" Announced the commentator, Lorcan Scamander, in a dreamy, but triumphant voice.

there was immense satisfaction etched on Al bus's face. The team flew down and collapsed in a bundle of hugs and thumps on the back. Albus, Scorpius and Rose were overjoyed. They had won their very first match! This was a great feat achieved by the three of them.

Scorpius sat down clumsily next to Rose, who still had a ghost of smile on her face from the victory a few hours ago. There was a huge party in the Gryffindor common room. Butterbeer and firewhiskey was overflowing, though nobody knew how it got inside the castle. Loud music was blaring and people were dancing wildly.

"I can't believe we won our first match! It was such a close call, but Albus saved all our asses. I never thought I'd say this, but what will we ever do without our ickle Alby?" Said Scorpius.

"Prepare to always thank me, you commoners!" Said Albus, sliding next to Rose, grinning.

"Ya, you three were pretty great, for little second years. But don't let it get to your head." Said the ever sensible Molly Weasely.

"Oh c'mon! Give us some credit too. What would you have done without us? We litrally beat some Slytherin asses today." Said James, sliding next to Albus, followed by Fred. By now, Rose was sqaushed between Albus and Scorpius. So much so, that Rose and Scorpius were touching too much, something that was making the both of them a little red in the face-it had nothing to do with suffocation.

"Hey, you two! What happened? Why are you red?" Asked Fred.

"Because I am suffocated, you idiots! I gonna go and get myself something to drink." Said Rose, blushing even more now.

"Dont drink anything that we wouldn't you to drink!" Teased James.

Molly, who was still standing there didn't miss what just happened. She particularly didn't miss how Scorpius' s eyes lingered a bit on a retreating Rose. She smiled slightly, thinking of how they were another Victoire and Teddy-best friends, and something more.

**A/N: Please dont kill me! I know I haven't updated in nearly two months and I have only one justification-EXAMS. I know, ruddy excuse, but thats all I've got to say. Oh! And, I AM EXTREMELY SORRY! I WILL NOT DO THIS AGAIN. I WILL UPDATE ASAP! **

**Love, **

**Potterwatch2710**


End file.
